Forget me not
by BonesEmily1013
Summary: I know it's been done before, but another post S4 finale idea that wouldn't go away. Be kind, it's my first Bones fic. Rating will probably change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. The doctor is mine though.

'Who are you?'

The words echoed in her ears as her brain processed the magnitude of what he just asked.

'Booth, this is a really bad time for one of your jokes.' She half laughed, half choked on the words as the tears threatened to spill. It took a moment for her to look at him when she suddenly realised he was serious. She quickly composed herself.

'I'm Dr Temperance Brennan. We work together, and we're friends…good friends.' She was stumbling over her words as panic started to set in. She didn't know what else to say. She hadn't prepared herself for the possibility that he might have temporary amnesia from the brain surgery. Her logical side was chiding her for reacting in such an irrational manner to the situation which would obviously right itself as his brain began to recover.

Her heart however was in overdrive. 'What am I going to do? Booth doesn't remember me. How am I going to deal with this?'

She looked straight at Booth and realised that he was looking at her, half with confusion and half with total concentration, almost as if he were willing his brain to remember who she was.

'Umm, Booth I'm going to get the doctor and we'll find out a bit more about your condition. Don't try to push your brain; it's been through a severe trauma.' He was obviously frustrated but he stopped and looked her dead in the eye.

'But you said you were a doctor.' His face was a picture of innocent perplexity. She had to smile at that.

'I am, but not that kind. I'm a forensic anthropologist; I only deal with the dead.' She paused at that. The thought that he could quite so easily have been dead made her shudder internally. Booth brought her out of her reverie.

'Should I be worried?' he asked playfully. She laughed out loud at that.

'No Booth, you're going to be just fine. I'll be back in a moment with the doctor.' She got as far as turning the doorknob and pulling the door ajar.

'Doc?' She froze and her face fell, he never called her that, not even in the infancy of their partnership when he called her 'Bones' to wind her up.

'Yes Booth?' She was emotionally drained and needed to get out of here before she broke down completely.

'You couldn't smuggle me in some pudding could ya?' He used his Charm Smile and winked at her. Damn him! Even with post operative amnesia he still wanted food and was able to use his Charm Smile to full effect. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to look at him. She nodded and half smiled.

'I'll see what I can do.' With that she walked out of his hospital room to go and find his consultant. She was so exhausted she knew she had to go home soon and try to unscramble the mess that was her brain. 'I've got to compartmentalise. This isn't about me it's about Booth.' She'd been telling herself that for the past four days like a mantra while he'd been unconscious. Oh but she was so tired and she just wanted one of Booth's 'guy hugs' and to fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart just to know he was with her and alive. She stopped her though process right there - 'I'm over-tired and irrational. That's all! It has nothing to do with any feelings people seem to think I have for Booth' she was firm with herself but the little nagging voice wasn't finished. 'Careful Tempe. You've been given second chances to tell him how you feel before, and you haven't taken them. Next time might be too late.' She groaned inwardly. Somehow her conscience had become in tune with Angela! She shook herself as she walked towards Dr Sangara, Booth's consultant. 'It's not about me, it's about Booth…It's not about me it's about Booth.' She recited her mantra before informing Dr Sangara that Booth was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

'Well Mr Booth it seems you've decided to return to the land of the living' Dr Sangara breezed into Booth's room with Brennan following closely behind.

Booth had been sitting quietly in his bed trying to understand why this woman seemed to know who he was. Why would he work with a Forensic Anthropologist? He was an FBI agent. He was still trying to process this information when Dr Sangara started shining a torch in his eye.

'Jeez, Doc do you have to do that. It's a little bright!'

'Hmm sense of humour still intact I see' the doctor smiled at him. 'Mr Booth I'm going to have to ask you some questions. Dr Brennan informs me that you seem to be having trouble remembering certain things.' Booth nodded at that. He was confused as to why this Dr Brennan was here talking to the consultant about his medical condition. Something inside him stirred though and he felt he trusted her a great deal. Perhaps she was one of Rebecca's friends.

'What year is it Mr Booth?'

'2002.' He said matter-of-factly. Brennan fell even further into despair. She knew that meant he wouldn't remember even the suggestion that he be paired with the Jeffersonian Institute.

'What do you remember about your family?' Booth's eyes darkened at this. Amnesia or no amnesia, discussing his family was never something he was comfortable with; except his girlfriend Rebecca. 'Mum and Dad are still going, and I've got a brother, Jared. Rebecca is my girlfriend and we're expecting our first child any minute' He beamed at that. He was so looking forward to become a father. He was ready to teach his little son how to play hockey and football and basketball. If it was a girl he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until she was at least 30!

Brennan stood in the corner horrified and she couldn't contain her shock when Booth had announced he was to become a father. Booth noticed her sudden intake of breath and then the tears. What was the problem? Judging by her expression he could tell that he had said something wrong. The poor woman was in tears. She couldn't possibly be a friend of Rebecca's, why would she cry like that?

'What? Did I say something wrong?' Booth was starting to panic now. He could tell that Dr Sangara was concerned as well. Did something happen to the baby?

'Where's Rebecca? What happened to the baby?' Booth was ready to jump out of bed. Nothing was going to stop him from finding out the cause of the two gloomy faces.

Brennan wiped her eyes and quickly came to his aid sensing he was about to do something stupid like get up. 'Booth nothing's happened to Rebecca it's alright. She and Parker are both fine.'

'She had a boy? His name is Parker? Can I see him?' Brennan didn't know where to look. How could she tell him he didn't remember seven years of his boy's life? Dr Sangara stepped in, 'Mr Booth it's 2009. You seem to be suffering from post operative amnesia.' The doctor paused, giving Booth's brain time to process the blow it must be feeling. Booth just stared at him in utter disbelief. 'I'm happy to release you from hospital but you can't be left on your own…Dr Brennan would you be willing to have Agent Booth released into your care?' Dr Sangara turned to Dr Brennan hoping that he'd get a sensible answer. He'd dealt with Brennan for the past four days and knew that she'd barely left Booth's bedside, let alone the hospital. He didn't know what sort of friendship the two had, but he knew it ran deeper than anything else he'd ever encountered before.

Brennan thought carefully for a moment before answering. Of course she wanted to look after Booth and be there when he remembered, but she also thought about the fact that she couldn't be as familiar with him as she once had been. It dawned on her, the level of commitment Booth had shown her. He'd stealthily pulled down her walls and now she was exposed to raw emotion and he wasn't going to be there comforting her and helping her through because she would be the one needing to encourage him. It didn't take her long to answer though, she knew Booth wouldn't hesitate had the situation been reversed. 'Of course he can be released into my care. I have plenty of room and the medical knowledge in which to optimise his recovery.' She'd shut herself off for now. She was the picture of professionalism.

'Excuse me! Does anybody care about the fact that I seem to have forgotten my son is seven years old, and I have absolutely no clue who she is?!' Booth pointed his finger at Brennan. He was getting agitated now, his brain wouldn't co-operate and it was getting harder to keep his emotions in check. 'How can you release me into the care of someone I know nothing about?' That last comment stung Brennan. 'Booth calm down. You mustn't let your blood pressure get too high.'

'But I don't remember you. I feel close to you but I don't know why. Do you have any idea what that's like?' He was tiring now.

'No I don't. But I do know that you'd do this for me if the situation was reversed. You're going to have to trust me.' She placed her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. His body instantly relaxed. One thing Booth had noticed about their interaction was his body's response to her. He was obviously very comfortable around her and that their bond must be very strong. She was right. He had no choice but to trust her. He half smiled, 'I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just so confused.'

'It's alright Booth. We'll get you home and take things one day at a time.' It was her best attempt at soothing and it seemed to be working for now.

'Dr Sangara how soon can Booth go home?'

'In about a day or two. I want to keep him in at least another day to make sure that there are no further complications.'

'How can you get any more complicated than amnesia?' Asked Booth with a wry smile to no one in particular.

'I'll schedule a CT scan for today just to check there's nothing more sinister going on and then we'll draw up the discharge papers.'

'Thank you doctor.' Brennan was relieved to have a day or two to sort out her apartment ready for Booth's arrival. She knew he'd need to be surrounded by familiar things. At least with Booth awake she could bear herself to leave him, but only for a little while.

'Booth, I'm going to go home and freshen up. I haven't left the hospital in four days.'

'You will be back though won't you?' The thought that he'd have to deal with this alone, even for an hour or so terrified him. Somehow Dr Brennan's presence kept him feeling like he could do anything. He was determined to remember her. She clearly meant a great deal to him and him to her. Why else would she offer to house a grumpy amnesiac?

'I won't be long Booth. I promise.' She hesitated and then slowly leant in to kiss him on the forehead. Booth's heart monitor noisily broke the silence of the room. Was that because of me thought Brennan? No must be a glitch. She walked away from the bed quickly ignoring the fact that Booth was blushing.

'Oh Booth…here.' She walked back to the bed and put down two cups of pudding. Mega Charm Smile alert. I need to get out of here thought Brennan.

'Booth it's only pudding. No need to look like you've just scored a basket. I'll see you soon.' With that she left leaving behind the scent of her perfume. Booth inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly, a memory came to him. Something about 'guy hugs' and then the smell of that perfume. He shrugged and then began digging into his pudding.


	3. Chapter 3

**C3**

'Hrumph…hello?' Angela Montenegro was not a morning person, especially when it was 4:00am and he'd only been asleep for two hours after spending more time in the hospital waiting room.

'Angela…' Brennan was hesitant. She was so tired and overwrought that she wasn't sure she could keep it together.

'Hi sweetie how's things going with Booth?' Angela's optimism never ceased to amaze her. It always brought a smile to her face.

'He's fine… He's awake.'

'Sweetie that's great!' There was a pause, 'What is it? He's ok isn't he? I mean he's not brain damaged or anything right?'

Brennan was drained and she couldn't hold herself together anymore. She sobbed into the phone.

'He doesn't remember me Ang. I don't know how I'm going to help him. He woke up thinking it was 2002.'

'Ok hold on I'll be over as soon as I can.'

'No Ang I'm alright I'm just over tired. It's an irrational response to the situation.'

'Bren I love you but seriously you're not fooling anyone. I'll get dressed and see you in an hour'

Brennan was too tired to argue any more. She decided to try and get some sleep while she waited for Angela to come over. She got herself comfy and closed her eyes.

She started dreaming. It was foggy in her mind at first and she couldn't make out what was going on, but then she saw him; like she had on the first day at the airport. She remembered thinking at the time that he had very symmetrical features and was well toned. His tall, muscular frame invading her personal space. It would have been so easy for him to dominate her and make her feel small but he hadn't even tried. She fast forwarded to the time when he first called her 'Bones' and then to when he'd presented her with Jasper and Brainy smurf. She sighed in her sleep contentedly. He had always been so thoughtful, without an ounce of encouragement from her. He knew what she needed without even having to ask. Scenes of them sharing numerous amounts of take-out and dancing to 'Hot Blooded' flashed into her dream.

The pictures suddenly shifted into times of great horror: Booth being blown up by her fridge, Epps and the dogs, The Gravedigger, Pam Neunam and his 'death', and then his brain tumour. She hadn't realised just how much adversity they'd faced together and won, but now the dream changed. It started the roll of horrifying images again but this time, Booth wasn't there to save her. She was starting to hyperventilate, 'No Booth! Don't leave me!' she called out, the pain evident in her voice. 'You promised! You promised me Booth. You said you'd never leave.' The tears were rolling freely now. The last thing she remembered seeing was Booth looking down at her, his eyes full of pain and turning away from her, 'No! You can't leave me, not now, I love you!' She tried to chase after him but she couldn't keep up. She kept falling over imaginary obstacles.

'Sweetie…Sweetie wake up!' Angela was shaking her awake now. It took a minute for Brennan to realise where she was. She sat up suddenly, shaking, clammy and with big tear stains down her face.

'Bren, you ok? You looked like you were going 10 rounds with Mike Tyson.'

'I don't know what that means.' Brennan frowned and wiped her eyes, removing the last of the wetness that had gathered while she'd tossed and turned.

Angela couldn't help but smile, 'What were you dreaming about? It seemed pretty intense whatever it was.' Brennan froze and realised that in her dream she had said three little words that she hadn't uttered to anyone since her parents had left her. She didn't want to go into this with Angela right now. 'I…umm…it was just a nightmare…I was reliving the Gravedigger case. It happens sometimes, I'll be fine. It's a perfectly normal response to being buried alive. Why? I didn't say anything did I?' Fear gripped her as she thought about how she was going to get out of this one if she had spoken out loud.

'Well sure sweetie but that was a few years ago. If they're still that graphic shouldn't you go and see Sweets?' Angela put her arm round her friend and looked at her with nothing but concern and affection. She knew that it must have been terrible knowing that you only had hours to live before the air ran out, but she also had gone through the motions with Hodgins and he had stopped having nightmares after the first nine months. Booth's amnesia was clearly the trigger of the nightmare, but Angela was suspicious that something else happened in the dream. Brennan was far too evasive, even for her. If it was only the Gravedigger it wouldn't have been something that she didn't want to discuss, and why was she worried that she shouted out loud? Did she say something incriminating?

'Angela, I'm fine. I don't need to go and see Sweets. It's a logical reaction to the stress I'm currently under with Booth being hospitalised.' She was getting defensive now and she knew it.

'Relax sweetie. I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately. It's ok, I'm just worried about you.' Angela had to think quickly. She could see Brennan closing herself off and she needed to get to her before that happened. Something was clearly going on in Brennan's head that she couldn't process and Angela was determined to find out what.

'Ang, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well after several days in a hospital chair.'

'Hmm, ok. So what else did the hospital say? Can Booth go home?' Angela decided to shift the subject to Booth.

'Well, they said he can't be on his own so they're doing a CT scan later on today and then if everything is satisfactory, he'll be released into my care.' Her professional face was back on. Brennan had to keep her cool or she knew Angela would break down those walls very quickly. She wasn't prepared to talk about her feelings right now. She might end up blurting out she loved him again; something she was certain she wouldn't feel if she'd had enough sleep. It was irrational. It had to be!

'Well that's good news. So is he going to stay with you?' Angela's mind had now gone on overdrive. Her mind was quickly formulating a plan. If Booth was going to be here then it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get Brennan and Booth together; especially when Booth didn't remember 'the line'. Brennan broke her out of the middle of her scheming, 'Yes. The doctor thought it'd be best to release him into my care. At least I'll be able to recognise the sign if something's not right.' She paused then. Brennan wasn't sure how to explain this without putting ideas into Angela's head. 'I'm not sure though Ang. What if he never remembers? I don't how to deal with it. I've tried to compartmentalise but it isn't working.' She sighed in frustration, but Angela was already smiling.

'Bren, when are you going to wake up and smell the roses?'

'What roses?'

Angela chuckled, 'It's an expression Bren. It means when are you going to start looking at what's right in front of you.' Angela waited for the protest she knew was coming, 'I don't know what you're getting at.' Brennan's face was a picture of confusion.

Angela huffed, 'It means that you and Booth are so intertwined in each other's lives that everyone, except the two of you, can see that you're in love with each other.'

'Ang, we've been through this. I don't love Booth! We're just partners, and friends' Brennan was exasperated

'Yes you do!' Angela was in no mood to argue this now. She was determined to make Brennan see things her way. 'Just friends don't go around rescuing the other from deranged FBI agents with broken ribs and a fractured collar bone. They don't take bullets for one another, they don't look at each other the way you two look at each other.' Angela's voice had gone up a couple of octaves. She took a deep breath and decided on the quiet and calm approach, 'Bren, love doesn't come around that often. Once you have it, you need to hold onto it with both hands and never let go. I made that mistake, please don't make it too.'

Brennan had been silent all through Angela's tirade, taking on board what she was saying, and a lump had now formed in her throat. Fresh tears were forming – when did I become such a cry baby she thought to herself. She spoke slowly and deliberately,

'Ang…while that maybe true, Booth doesn't remember all that. He is struggling with the idea that he and Rebecca aren't together anymore. People have walked away from me my whole life, except Booth. But now, he's been taken from me anyway. Love is just a certain set of chemicals coming together to make you feel a sense of euphoria, and nothing else.'

Angela looked into Brennan's eyes and saw the stone cold determination she had seen five years earlier when they first met. Temperance Brennan's walls were now firmly up and there to stay.

'Ok sweetie, you win.' Angela was out of ideas for now. She knew Brennan was right. Booth didn't remember all those things, but he was capable of doing so. Angela wanted to argue that Booth would remember and then what excuse would Brennan hide behind then?

Brennan quickly looked at her watch to ease the tension of the room, 'Oh, I've got to go and get back to Booth. I promised I wouldn't be long.' Brennan started gathering her things when she realised she hadn't had that shower she so desperately wanted.

'Look Ang, I need to get in the shower and go back to the hospital.'

'Ok Bren, I'll see myself out.' Angela went over to Brennan and whispered in her ear, 'You can only hide from your feelings while he's still Booth the amnesiac. Once he's back your reality is going to catch up with you real fast, and you need to know what you want to do about it.'

'Thanks Ang, I'll remember that.' Brennan didn't want to say goodbye on a bad note so she pretended like she'd take it on board. However, it wasn't until she got in the shower when she realised just how much she'd actually taken in. Was it possible that Angela was right? Did they really feel for each other what everyone else claimed to be love? She'd never felt like this before. She didn't have a way to categorise it. If it didn't fit into a certain 'box' she had to cast it aside as an anomaly. She stopped at that. That was exactly what the problem was…Booth was the anomaly and so she couldn't deal with any emotions that might be stirred in connection with him. Shaken by the sudden epiphany, she started washing herself quicker so she could get back to the hospital and get back into doctor mode…and back to Booth, her sub-conscious added quietly.

Ok guys, what do we think? Please R&R and my muse might be tempted to write some more. Constructive critism would be welcome. I know I might have certain details wrong about the Bones story and I will definately have the medical stuff wrong. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 Discharged

**Thanks Slick 1 for telling me about the 'wake up and smell the coffee' I was thinking about writing that but it sounded wrong…I've morphed into Brennan argh I've been writing too much.**

**Not too sure about this one. I'm not very good at writing from Booth's perspective. See what you think, and let me know.**

Booth lay back in his hospital bed after finishing his second cup of pudding. His mind was on overdrive. After Dr Brennan had gone Dr Sangara had gone into more detail about the procedure he'd gone through and how it was common for patients to suffer from post operative amnesia after brain surgery. Common or not, Booth was not happy. He'd lost seven years of his son's life. He didn't even remember him being born! What sort of a father was he?

Then, there was Dr Brennan. He had an unexplainable need to protect her. He'd seen the hurt in her eyes when he'd got upset earlier and had started pointing fingers. He inwardly kicked himself, and wished he could have just pulled her into his arms and never let go. How could he have been so insensitive? She quite clearly cared for him very much. The nurse who'd come to check his vitals a few minutes ago had confirmed that. She hadn't left his side apparently. She'd held his hand while he lay in a coma for four day.

Booth closed his eyes trying to conjure any images he could. He'd started to drift off. A sofa came into view, Dr Brennan was on it and they were both staring at a man; if you could call him that, he looked about 12! Words came floating in, 'pie', 'passion', 'sex', 'baby'. 'Booth I want a baby'. Booth sat up suddenly. He shook his head; certain that he'd confused the memory with the haze-filled dream he'd had under anaesthesia. He could remember what happened but he couldn't see faces, only his own if he really pushed. Surely if he and Dr Brennan were going to have a baby he'd have been married to her, and he was certain that she wasn't wearing a ring. Then like a rush, Booth remembered Rebecca. He watched himself plead with her to marry him and she'd refused. Booth sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. He was reliving the despair he felt then. He felt like such a failure, until Parker was born. He was a perfect little boy with ten fingers and toes. As he got a little older he became the spitting image of his Dad, aside from the blonde curls. He got as far as Parker's 2nd birthday when…

'Booth you ok?' concern washed over Brennan's face as she walked over to his bedside.

'Jeez Dr Brennan you should warn a guy.'

'Warn a guy to what?' her head tilled to the side with her innocent question.

'It's an expression. It means you shouldn't sneak up on me without making sure I know you're there.' He spoke deliberately; he had an inkling that he often had to explain things like this to her. Where did that come from?

'But that would defeat the object, if I was sneaking up on you…Which I'm not.' Argh way to sound convincing Tempe. Just change the subject.

'I promised I'd be back. I've just come from talking to Dr Sangara and he said your CT scan is good. You can be discharged.' She couldn't contain her smile. While she was uncertain how long it would take Booth to recover his memory and how they would move forward once he did, she knew that just seeing him come home would be enough to see her through until he was ready to live on his own. Funny how 'home' had come to mean her apartment with him in it.

Dr Sangara had told her that he should be fit to be alone in about three weeks. Until then she had to make sure he took his medicine, ate right and got enough sleep. Hmm, she thought to herself wryly, the blind leading the blind on that one.

'That's great. So…am I going home?' He was very careful with how he phrased it. He didn't want to lead Dr Brennan, and somewhere in the recesses of his brain, he knew he had to be careful with her. The slightest thing could freak her out and she'd be gone before he knew what had happened.

'No. Actually, you're coming home with me.' She paused. She knew he was confused and didn't know how he'd take to such news. He didn't say anything so she continued, 'I arranged for some of your things to be moved to mine, but we can go and visit your apartment tomorrow if you like. See if it triggers any memories.' She added hopefully.

'Sure Dr Brennan that would be great, but aren't you a little busy to be playing nurse-maid to me?' He was screwing up his face. Even without knowing her all that well, he could tell that dealing with people wasn't her forte.

'I've taken some time off. You'll only have to spend more time in the hospital if you don't get released into my care. Call it professional courtesy, but they're only releasing you now because I'm a doctor.' Was she trying to convince him he needed her? God Brennan have you no pride, she chided herself.

'Oh ok. Thanks.' He half smiled. That was lame he thought to himself. 'So when can we get out of here?' he'd perked up a bit now.

'Relax Booth, we can go as soon as I've signed your discharge papers. Do you need help getting dressed?' she blushed. What am I doing?

'No I'm good thanks.' She smiled at him and turned to go.

'Umm, Dr Brennan…' Booth started uncertainly

'Yes Booth?'

'I just want you to know that I'm really grateful that you're doing all this for me, and I hope that I remember you soon.'

'I hope so too.' She dropped her head and didn't elaborate, but just as she was through the door she quickly turned round to look at him, 'Oh and Booth…'

'Yes, Dr Brennan?'

'You can call me Brennan or Bren, Angela always does.' She was tempted to ask him to call her Bones but she didn't want to force memories onto him. He had to remember by himself.

'Thanks Bren…' It sounded foreign to him. 'Who's Angela?'

'You'll meet her soon. She works at the lab with me…I'll just go and sign your discharge papers.' She slipped out the door. She was finding it hard having to explain who people were to him. 'Get a grip Tempe, he's coming home, he'll remember soon enough' she was still trying to convince herself.

Meanwhile, Booth was starting to get changed. Bren…huh, it sounded familiar but not right. Well what else am I meant to call her? Temperance? No that wasn't right either. He was sure he'd called her that at some point but only in times of great pain for her.

He shrugged and waited for Brennan to return with his meds. 'I know it begins with a B but it's not Bren.'

**So then, what's the verdict? Please review, it keeps me going and helps my muse along. Let's see if we can hit 10 reviews before I update next. Go on you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5 Home

**I'm reliably informed that Brennan wouldn't sign Booth's discharge papers so apologies for that inaccuracy. You all seem to be enjoying it so far regardless so thanks for the encouragement guys**

Brennan opened her front door with apprehension. They'd already started bickering about who was carrying the luggage up the stairs. She called him an 'alpha-male' and he just stared at her, almost as if he was remembering something, but it had come to nothing, and he had won the argument regardless of her protestations.

'Nice pad' Booth was in awe. He immediately went looking round, touching her shelves slowly to see whether anything would trigger a memory. He closed his eyes…

'Booth you shouldn't rush yourself. Your memory will come back to you. You just need to be patient.'

'But it's so frustrating.' His anger was growing and Brennan knew she needed to calm him down before he gave himself a headache.

'I know.' She sounded defeated. 'How about some Mac 'n' Cheese?' She changed the subject quickly and tried to sound cheerful. Booth's face immediately erupted into a mega watt Charm Smile. 'Sounds great Brennan.' She flinched. Even though she'd asked him to call her that, it hurt. She still expected him to come out with 'Bones' at any minute. She laughed at herself. How ironic that the nickname that drove me nuts for the past five years, would now be considered the sweetest thing he's ever said to me.

'It's not right is it?' Booth looked at her with a slight frown adorning his face.

'What isn't right?' she sighed tiredly

'That name. I call you something else.'

She couldn't help but nod, 'Yes you do, but the doctor has asked me not to prompt you unless absolutely necessary…It wasn't a name I cared for anyway.' She lied

'You wish I'd call you it just the same.' He was sincere and had started to invade her personal space. She hadn't realised how vulnerable she was and how easy it would be for Booth to break down her walls. Oh, how she wished he'd just hold her, tell her it was going to be alright and that he remembered everything. Booth was just about to pull her into his arms…

'I better get dinner started. You must be hungry.' She cleared a lump in her throat and turned away from him. Booth sighed in defeat. He'd been so close to her. He was hoping that maybe if she let him hold her, he might just remember everything. He laughed at himself. How ridiculous was that? She claimed they were just partners and good friends. Good friends didn't get inappropriate ideas about each other.

'Booth, dinner won't take long; would you mind setting the table please?' she called out from the kitchen. He walked in and paused when he looked at her fridge.

'Booth what's wrong?' Concern was etched all over her face

'Did that fridge blow up at some point?' he was wary and seemed unwilling to go near it.

'Yes. You and I were dancing and you came in here to get a beer and when you opened the door it detonated.' She was excited, he'd remembered something from their time together.

'Hot-Blooded?' He was still uncertain but her blush answered his question. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he changed the subject, 'Umm, I have a question why don't you have a TV?' her face fell. She was hoping he was going to ask something else about the Epps case. He might have remembered that he called her 'Bones' on his own then.

'I never replaced it after my last one broke. I don't really watch television.'

'Oh' Booth was disappointed. What were they supposed to do now? Not that he didn't enjoy talking to Dr Brennan, but what happens when they ran out of things to talk about?

'We can go and get one tomorrow if you like Booth, I've been meaning to replace it for a while now.' She could tell that he was unsure about staying with her for that amount of time and not be able to watch television. She was hoping that she could also have Parker over at some point so it was a necessity from that point of view.

'You don't want to do that just for me.'

'No I want to…I mean if Parker comes to visit you two might both want to watch TV.' She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. They both felt the connection and Booth looked into her eyes longingly. Why can't I remember you? Come on brain work. Brennan could see he was trying to force a memory again and quickly looked over at the stove to see whether dinner was ready yet to focus his attention on something else.

'Booth, dinner's done. I'll bring it over in a minute. Do you want a drink?' The moment was gone. He was now getting frustrated with her. Every time he got close she seemed to break the contact. She was protecting herself and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't open up to him. Didn't she see that the connection was unmistakable which meant that they must have been close, and maybe, just maybe letting him in would make the memories come flooding back.

'Sure, I'll have a beer, but none of that South American stuff. I like good ol' fashioned American beer.' She inhaled sharply and then smiled at him. He'd said that without even thinking.

'Whoa, where did that come from?'

'You remembered on your own.' She was beaming now, and so was he. Maybe his amnesia would be sorted soon after all.

They ate in companionable silence and continued talking long into the night. He asked her questions about snippets of things he remembered like the artefacts around the house and then he spotted her books. They discussed her career as an author for a while but then Brennan started to yawn. Booth took this as a sign that they'd better go to bed. It had been a long day for both of them and they needed their sleep.

'Come on sleepy head, time for bed.'

'No I'm fine Booth.' She was yawning again and he gave her the face he unknowingly gave Parker when he tried to get out of going to bed.

'You're not fooling anyone Brennan, it's time for bed.' He took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa and started steering her towards her bedroom.

'Booth did you take your pills?' She asked sleepily

'I'm just about to. I'll see you in the morning.' He squeezed her hand and then gave her a push. She really was dead on her feet. And who could blame her? She'd been by his bedside for four days and now had to deal with the fact he didn't know who she was.

He walked towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and took his tablet to help with his headaches he'd been told he'd suffer from for a few weeks. On his way to his room he decided to pick one of her books off the shelf to read before he went to sleep. As he opened the book it went straight to the dedication page where he saw, 'To Seeley Booth, my best friend.' It brought tears to his eyes as he realised just how close they were.

I will remember you, I will remember you. He repeated this until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok guys that's your lot for now. You might get one or two chapters out of me before the weekend. R&R please. Things should start heating up in the next few chapters. There will be a kiss I promise…but I shan't tell you when. Mwahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bedtime

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys. I've got a little tease for you in this chapter now. I think I might be tapping into Hart Hansen's sub-conscious it's so mean.**

She was shattered. She never realised how exhausting her life was. Just talking about it to Booth over several hours had amazed even her. How did she do it? She shook her head and went through her nightly routine: brushing her teeth, removing her make up. She could hear Booth in the kitchen. She smiled to herself. She had enjoyed his company tonight and it had reminded her of the early days in their partnership when they were just getting to know each other. She slipped silently into bed and started dreaming.

She was on the court house steps waiting for the jury to return their verdict. She smiled in her sleep, she knew that Booth would appear any moment to come and give her a hug of encouragement; but it didn't come. Booth called her back in. He couldn't even look at her and she knew that the verdict hadn't gone the way it should have. She started to cry, 'It's not fair. Booth it's not fair!' she raised her voice.

'I know Bones, but the jury's decided.' He sounded completely defeated.

'No! It that can't be right. It's not right!' The panic was evident in her voice.

'Shh, it's alright.' Booth's arms enveloped her. She started to twist and turn and fight his embrace. 'No, no I don't believe it's happening.'

'Come on Temperance come back to me.' All of a sudden she realised that voice wasn't coming from the dream. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Booth. He'd heard her cries from his room and had tried to shake her awake and when that had failed he'd taken her into his arms and tried to sooth her, trying to ease her away from whatever was disturbing her sleep.

She moved away from him but almost immediately she crumbled and ended up back in his embrace. He was warm and inviting, and safe. Oh how she wished she could just tell him what was wrong, but then she risked him relapsing and taking even longer to recover his memory.

'What were you dreaming about?'

'It was nothing just some silly nightmare.' She'd pulled back to look at him. His dark chocolate eyes were full of worry. 'Honestly Booth I'm fine. I just had a bad dream.' She said it quietly not quite believing herself.

He nodded but brought her into his arms once more, and then it hit him: Epps and the Gravedigger. He remembered lifting her off the hook with his broken ribs and collarbone, and then pulling her through the soil. He'd held her tight. He'd never been so scared, and he thought he'd be too late.

Brennan recognised the look on Booth's face, 'Booth, did you remember something?'

'Epps and the Gravedigger' His face had turned to stone; his jaw tense. Brennan looked at the floor and was sorry that he'd remembered such bad memories.

'It's alright Booth you got there in time…' Now it was her turn to sooth him.

'But what if I hadn't?' His voice was cold and detached. Brennan knew well enough that that meant he was battling with himself internally. Blaming himself for any pain she suffered regardless of whether it was anything to do with him.

'But you did. You always get there in time Booth.' She smiled at him, and in her sleepy haze, leaned into him and kissed his forehead softly before she could stop herself.

She felt Booth's breathing accelerate, and his grip tightening round her waist. She lowered herself back down onto the bed so she was level with his face. Her eyes searched his to see whether there was any sort of recognition. He was trying hard, she could see that, but she knew he didn't remember the times when they'd been this close, comforting each other. She knew she had to stop this but she couldn't look away from him. They were so close and he was warm and inviting. She hadn't had his comfort for so long. She could feel his breath on her face, another millimetre and their lips would be touching.

Without warning something got stuck in the back of her throat and she had to cough, causing the 'spell' they had both seemed to have been under, to break. Booth immediately got up and started rubbing her back.

'Sorry Booth.' She spluttered

'Here, drink this.' He passed her a glass of water that was by her bed. She sipped it slowly, trying to regain control of her windpipe. Deep breaths she thought to herself. Oh my God Booth was going to kiss me! Her mind was everywhere. Relax Brennan it was only a near kiss; yeah, but how far would it have ended up going? The internal battle was raging inside her. She had to regain control and fast. Booth was still rubbing her back.

'Booth, you can stop now I'm fine.' She put on her most insistent voice and cleared her throat. She had to get him out of her bedroom before he leaned in again. She knew she'd lose all inhibition if he tried it again.

'Ok, if you're sure.'

'Yeah, honest I'm fine…Night Booth.'

'Goodnight Bren.' He leaned now and kissed the top of her head. There was nothing remarkable about it or even passionate; just a simple kiss on her crown, but her heart was racing and she closed her eyes as he made contact. She hated he had the ability to do that to her; even with amnesia he still seemed to know which buttons to push.

I'll never be able to sleep now! She thought to herself as Booth left the room.

Booth padded quietly back to his room. What just happened? What were you doing Booth? You can't go around taking advantage of vulnerable women. Especially ones who take you in after you've lost every memory of her! I'm getting better I just had two memories of us together. Booth groaned inwardly and flopped back into his bed and put his head under the pillow, hoping to block out the internal struggle going on in his mind.

Oh but what you wouldn't give to feel her soft lips against yours. That was his last thought before he drifted back off to sleep.

**Aren't I evil? I promise it'll be worth the wait. I was thinking about a kiss in the next few chapters depending on where the story takes me. Keep up with the R it's helping and very constructive. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and added me to their favourite story/author list. My muse is happy for the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7 Booth's Appartment

**Thanks for the cyber brownies badgirl2bad4u. Your review really put a smile on my face. Here's the next instalment. I might update tomorrow but I can't promise. I have guests here at the moment so my flow is interrupted.**

Brennan woke up with a crick in her neck. Despite her best efforts she had tried to get back to sleep, but her skin had been on fire where Booth had touched her. It was only day two; how was she supposed to cope for three weeks? Brennan stretched and tried to shake off the last remnants of sleep before she ventured into the living room. She inhaled deeply and noticed the faint smell of coffee along with the sound of kitchen utensils banging against bowls. Wrapping a robe round herself she ventured out of her bedroom to see what was going on. There Booth stood with her apron on flipping pancakes and pouring her a cup of coffee.

'Morning. How did you sleep?' He gave her a big smile.

'Umm, not too bad.' She lied 'Booth what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting.' She scolded him.

'Aww come on Bren I'm not an invalid. I wanted to do something nice for you as a thank you for putting me up.' He looked disappointed and Brennan had to answer quickly before she hurt his feelings any further.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I haven't had pancakes since…' she stopped there. She didn't want to start discussing her family with him now, 'Since forever.' She groaned at herself. That was convincing she thought. It was an expression she'd picked up from Angela. Booth frowned at her but let it slide. He knew something was bothering her but his 'gut' told him to let her come to him.

'Cool. Well eat up. I was hoping we could go to my apartment after breakfast.' He was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

'Booth you mustn't rush your brain, it's still healing. There are a lot of pictures, memories that you won't remember.'

'Please Bren?' She got the puppy eyes now. How was she supposed to resist that?

'Ok, but afterwards you and I will go out to lunch. Rebecca said that you could have Parker for a few hours while she's out shopping.'

'Parker's coming? Really?' He was really excited now.

'Yes.' She couldn't hide her smile as she dug into her pancakes. Booth's face suddenly fell, 'But what about the amnesia? I can only remember up until he's two. How's he going to take that?' the forlorn look was back.

'It'll be alright Booth. Rebecca has explained to him that his Daddy has a poorly brain and that you're a little confused.'

'But I'm his Dad, I'm not supposed to forget him whatever happens.' Booth spoke into his plate. Brennan reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

'Hey, you're a great Dad and Parker loves you very much. He's smart Booth he'll understand.' She patted his hand before she let go.

'Come on Booth, finish your breakfast and we'll see if we can run your memory.'

'It's jog Bren.' He smiled despite his mood and quickly finished up.

**Booth's apartment **

Brennan slowly opened his apartment door and moved aside to allow him access.

'How come you have a key to my place?'

'No one is fooled by that fake rock Booth, I found it by myself.'

Booth was miles away. Her comment about the fake rock pushed another memory forward; something about him in the bath and her just barging in. He blushed at that, wondering what on earth would cause her to come right in without knocking, but she interrupted his flow.

'Booth you ok?'

'Yeah, just a little nervous. I'm not sure whether I'm going to cope very well with this.' The trepidation was evident in his voice.

'Just take it one step at a time, and I'm right here if you need me.' She coaxed him inside the door and smiled slightly at him. She wasn't sure about this either. She'd never really paid any attention to Booth's photos and was afraid that he would ask her questions that she didn't know the answer to. Still, it was the best way to help him recover.

Booth walked deliberately round his apartment starting with the living room. He looked at his TV and then panned round to his couch. It was all vaguely familiar. He looked towards the back of the room and noticed a shelf with a collection of photos on it. They were all of Parker at various stages as he was growing up. It tugged on his heart to think that he didn't remember him any older than two: his first baseball game, losing his first tooth. Then one caught his eye; a picture of Brennan with Parker and an older man he didn't recognise. They were standing on a platform somewhere, probably the lab he thought to himself, and Brennan was smiling down at Parker and the man had his arm around her.

Brennan watched Booth carefully as he picked up the frame and stared intently at it.

'You spend time with Parker?' his voice was full of surprise.

'Sometimes…he comes to the lab and does experiments with my Dad.'

'Your Dad's a scientist too?'

'Not really. He used to teach high school kids and now he runs an after school programme for elementary students to get them into science.' She hoped he wasn't going to ask her to elaborate, and she looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him about the trial and her father. The old Booth understood the complex nature of her father's motives, but the new Booth wouldn't. She'd already lost part of him, she wasn't prepared to lose him altogether. Her heart froze, that wasn't an option.

She suddenly thought to look at her watch, God was that the time?

'Booth we've got to go and meet Rebecca in 20 minutes.' She was a little flustered.

'Bren, I'm still not sure about this.' He was gripped with apprehension. Her face softened and she took his hand and led him towards the door.

'Booth, there's a little boy out there who's missed his father terribly. I've never seen him so excited; not even in the lab. You can't let him down now, you never have before.'

He couldn't help but smile at that. She was doing everything in her power to make him feel comfortable, and she was right, he couldn't let his boy down.

'Ok Bren, but promise me you'll stay with us. I...I need you. I...I...I mean I need you there.' He blushed heavily and refused to meet her eyes.

'I'll be there as long as you want me Booth.' She searched for his eyes to meet hers then. She meant it, and she wanted to make sure he knew it. He smiled, satisfied that they understood each other and walked hand in hand towards the diner.

**Ok so a little bit of an in-between chapter to set things up for Parker magic. Hope you're all still enjoying it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Parker and the Diner

**Wow, you guys really do seem to be enjoying this. Thanks for the support. Ok here's instalment No 8. I'm not sure I'm going to get Parker right as he's only seven or eight so no flames please but any suggestions welcome as always.**

Brennan and Booth arrived at the diner with minutes to spare. Brennan led them towards a table and was about to sit down when Booth pulled her towards the next table up.

'Sorry Bren, I just felt it would be better to sit here. I don't know why.' Booth frowned and cocked his head to one side.

Brennan smiled , 'It's alright Booth, this is our usual table.'

'Really? How'd I do that?'

'It's natural for your brain to recollect familiar things without realising it. It's your brain's way of recovering slowly so you don't overload with information.' She explained patiently. She studied him to measure his reaction.

'So are you saying that someone could say something or you could take me somewhere I don't remember being before and it could all come flooding back?' He spoke slowly to make sure he fully understood what she was getting at.

'In theory, but it's not recommended to push you into too many new situations or you could relapse.'

'Is that why you won't tell me anything about the two of us?' He stared straight at her then. His eyes bore into hers, searching for something familiar. She inhaled as if she was preparing to answer when a whirlwind of blonde curls rushed passed her and straight into Booth's lap.

'Daddy!' Parker's little arms went round Booth's neck and held on for dear life.

'Hey bub, let me look at you.' Booth pulled his son level with his face and just took in every inch of him. Booth knew it couldn't have been long since he last saw Parker but to him it felt like years. There were five years missing from his sub-cranium and Booth felt like he was never going to get them back. The gravity of that statement hit him like a tonne of bricks and tears came to Booth's eyes as he embraced his son once more.

'Daddy, why are you crying?' Parker's innocent question made Booth hold on tighter.

'I'm sorry bub, it's just that it feels like forever since I've seen you.' Booth loosened his hold on Parker and wiped his eyes. He didn't want to frighten Parker if he could help it.

'Is that because you're brain's sick Daddy?' Parker's big brown eyes looked into Booth's earnestly.

'Yeah bub it is. But don't you worry Dr Brennan is trying to help Daddy get better.' He smiled down at his son and squeezed him one more time before putting him down in the seat next to him in the booth.

'Thank you Rebecca. This means a lot to me.' Booth spoke quietly but sincerely. He had remembered that he didn't get on with Rebecca but was grateful to have her on side while he recovered. Parker could only help speed up the process.

'No problem Seeley. I'll pick him up in an hour or two.' Rebecca stated matter-of-factly, 'Be good for Daddy and Dr Brennan sweetheart.'

'I will Mum, see ya later.' Parker could barely sit still he was so happy to be spending time with his Dad and Dr Bones.

'Hi Dr Bones!' His father's Charm Smile plastered on his face. Brennan smiled she couldn't even resist this little boy's smile,

'Hello Parker. How's school?'

'School's great. We got to do an experiment the other day with baking soda and food colouring to make a volcano!' The exuberance was written all over his face but then his expression changed, 'It's not as fun as doing experiments with Uncle Max though.'

'I'll tell him Parker, and maybe you can come by the lab soon, if it's ok with your Mum and Dad.'

'Really?! Can I Daddy?!' Booth had been in a world of his own. The word 'Bones' had triggered something in his sub-conscious but he wasn't sure why. He'd been trying hard to extract it but Parker's excited little voice had broken through his concentration.

'Sorry, what did you say Parker?' Booth cleared his throat and refocused his attention to his son.

'Can I go and do experiments with Bones and Uncle Max?'

'Sure bub, maybe when I'm better.' He was a patient father and never said no without a good reason.

'When will that be?' A slight whine coming into the edge of his voice. Before Booth could answer him the waitress appeared to take their order.

'What can I get you?' She was a short, dumpy lady but always had a smile on her face. Booth felt he should recognise her but he couldn't conjure any previous memories. Booth put on his best Charm Smile, 'He'll have a milkshake and a burger, and I'll have the burger and fries...oh and a slice of pie.'

Brennan smiled ruefully, of course the pie. The amnesia hadn't changed him altogether.

'And for you ma'am?' The waitress asked politely. Brennan was about to answer when Booth chimed in with, 'She'll have a green salad and a black coffee.'

The waitress wrote that down and then stalked back to the kitchen to place the orders.

'Booth you don't need to order for me I'm a grown woman. You're such an alpha...' She started chiding him but then stopped and realised what she'd just said.

'Male?' He finished for her.

'Booth you ordered for me!' The excitement was evident in her voice.

'I guess I did.' He was so unsure, but he wanted it to be right, only to get her to smile at him like that again.

'Does that mean you're cured Daddy?' Parker asked hopefully.

'No bub, I only remember little things at a time. I haven't forgotten you though. I could never do that.' It was lie, Booth and Brennan knew it but he was adamant he wasn't going to hurt Parker's feelings.

Their food arrived shortly after that and they ate in companionable silence with Parker chatting a little more about school and Booth listening intently, trying to keep up with the seven year old's enthusiasm. All too soon their time was up and Rebecca came back to take Parker home. Booth felt a tangible ache in his chest when Parker spotted his Mum and his little face fell. It looked like he wasn't ready to leave his Daddy's presence either.

After arguing over the bill, which Booth won, Brennan disappeared outside so father and son could say goodbye privately.

'Daddy, why don't you call Dr Brennan 'Bones' anymore?'

'Why would I call her 'Bones' Parker?' Booth looked down at Parker before embracing him in a bear hug.

'Because she's an ankeropologist and she works with Bones.' He screwed up his face while trying to say anthropologist. Booth bent down to tie Parker's shoe lace. While he formed the 'bunny ears' he kept repeating 'Bones' in his head. Hmm, it sounded right maybe he should try it out.

'It's anthropologist bub.' He smiled up at his son before rising to his feet and picking him up to hold him once more.

'You still love her though, right?' Parker's eyes were like saucers. If his Dad said 'no' his world would collapse. He loved Dr Bones…and Uncle Max.

'Wha...I don't love Dr Bones...Err Brennan. Why would you say that?' Booth was beginning to panic. He suddenly remembered his recollection of the baby discussion. Could he have missed something? Was that why he got palpitations whenever she smiled at him? Parker interrupted his train of thought.

'Well you always told me to protect the ones I love, and you always protect Dr Bones.' Parker looked at him so innocently that the thought of having to correct him pained Booth terribly.

'Parker there are different types of love. I do love Dr Brennan, just not in the way you mean.' Booth navigated his way round the sentence carefully.

'Mummy says you do.' Parker insisted

'What does Mummy say?' Rebecca appeared suddenly.

'Umm...that Daddy loves baseball.' Parker's cheeky grin re-appeared on his face while Booth stared at him. When did his son become such a good liar. He really must talk to Bones about that.

**Flashback**

'Don't call me Bones!'

**End flashback**

Booth took in a sudden breath. He remembered their first case when he'd used that nickname. She'd complained to high heaven but she'd given up soon after and the name had stuck. He smiled to himself.

'Daddy you ok?' Parker looked worriedly at his father.

'Sure bub. I'll see you soon ok?' Booth embraced his son one final time and then thanked Rebecca before they both went their separate ways.

Booth stood there for a moment not quite sure of how to approach the subject with Brennan. He knew it would bring that wonderful smile of hers to her face but he didn't want to raise her hopes; he hadn't remembered everything.

'Booth, do you think you could handle going to the lab?' She asked him cautiously. She knew he always hated saying goodbye to Parker and it tugged at her heart to think of him in any more pain than he already was.

'Sure Bones.' He then gave her the biggest Charm Smile she'd seen yet

'You...you called me Bones.' She could hardly contain her excitement.

'Easy Bones, I don't remember everything yet.' Her heart sank. So near and yet so far she thought to herself. She quickly composed herself.

'It's alright Booth, it's just I was starting to think you'd never call me that again.' She tried not to let her disappointment show through and looked down at the pavement. She wasn't fooling anyone. Booth pushed her chin up with one finger to get her to look at him.

'It will come back Temperance I promise.' He spoke with such sincerity she couldn't contain her emotion and stepped into his arms. He hadn't changed completely she thought as she inhaled his scent. She suddenly remembered where they were and pushed herself away.

'I know Booth, I just got a little ahead of myself. Your brain is clearly healing well. Shall we go to the lab or have you had enough memories for one day?' She looked up at him expectantly.

'Lead the way Bones.' He said excitedly.

She took one last look at him. Now that he'd remembered 'Bones' it was going to be harder to emotionally distance herself. Then her little Angela conscience piped up: 'Once he's remembered you will have to confront these issues. They won't go away on their own.'

She took a deep breath and started to lead Booth towards the direction of the lab. She'd deal with that when it came to it she told herself firmly.

**Ok folks that's all for now. I bet you all thought he was going to remember everything didn't you? I was thinking about a kiss next chapter. What do you think? Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Lab

**Ok here we go. I've never written a kissing scene before so it might suck…stand by.**

Any apprehension Brennan was feeling after their talk outside the diner, tripled when she entered the lab. She was so unsure about this. Booth had her on edge now with him calling her 'Bones' again. It was like old times; but it wasn't. The emotion behind the name didn't come through. It was like being back in the early days of their partnership, they didn't know anything personal about each other and he just called her that to piss her off. She laughed at herself: isn't this what you wanted? That little voice was getting annoying.

Think about it Brennan, weren't you the one who thought that you were getting too close? Booth has spent five years breaking down your walls and forcing you to confront feelings you buried long ago. He knows you too well, it's dangerous. You could get hurt. Remember Sully?

But I already hurt she thought with a twinge in her chest.

Booth had slowed ahead of her and frowned when he turned and saw the despair on her face.

'You ok Bones?' Booth's question forced her to shake herself and regroup.

'Yeah I'm fine. You ready?'

'When you are.' He smiled as he said this and put his hand on the small of her back; it's natural resting place. She sighed, but before she had time to process and new feelings brewing from his touch, three very excited squints came out from various sections of the lab and started to line up in front of the platform.

'Booth sweetie how are you?!' Angela's optimism bubbled through every pore as usual as she embraced Booth. He stiffened slightly, a little uncomfortable with the over familiarity, but still obliged in returning the hug; he didn't want to be rude. As he pulled back he frowned, trying to place her.

'Oh Booth I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you don't remember.' The irony she thought. 'I'm Angela Montenegro, the resident artist. I help Brennan put faces on our victims.

'Hi Angela.' He smiled shyly but felt terrible inside. He wished he could remember just something about these so called squints. He hated seeing Brennan's face when she started talking about something before stopping when she remembered that he had no memory of it. Now he had three more people he would disappoint. No wait he recognised someone.

'Cam?'

'Hello Seeley.' She took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable question.

'What are you doing here?' It was more shock than an accusation

'I'm the resident pathologist and lab supervisor.' She let go of the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She understood that she and Seeley were over but it still hurt to see him struggle with trying to make sense of everything. How did he deal with having to be told things he should either know or had already been told?

'Your Brennan's boss?' The surprise in his voice was evident.

Cam screwed up her face and turned her head to one side before answering, 'Something like that, yeah.' Cam was never comfortable with being called Brennan's boss; especially after she saw the loyalty that lay between Dr Brennan and her team. If they had a problem they always went to her. Cam was the outsider but had slowly managed to work her way inside their cocoon; she was now as much one of them as if she'd always been there.

There was an awkward silence before Hodgins stepped in to introduce himself…again.

'Hey man, I'm Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy, and current king of the lab.' Hodgins had on his signature smile and put his hand out to shake Booth's. Booth took his hand and then said, 'King of the lab…wait someone's missing.'

Everyone went silent. Hodgins' hand fell limply from Booth's. They hadn't realised Booth's memories would bring them back to this.

'Where's Zak?' Booth asked earnestly

'It's a long story, Booth.' Cam started, she had coped with the situation a lot better than the rest of them, 'He's in a secure mental institute for murder' Booth frowned. He didn't understand, why, no how this could happen. All of a sudden he was wearing his 'deer in headlights' expression.

**Flashback**

He remembered when they all found out. The despair was tangible; and Bones. She was sitting on a step above the platform staring off into space.

'I didn't give him anything.' Her voice was devoid of emotion and she was in shock.

'I think you gave him something great Bones.' He said as he put his arm round her and handed her the acceptance letter.

**End flashback**

Oh God, poor Bones. Zak was her protégé. He wanted to hold her tight and apologise for bringing up the subject when he realised she wasn't there.

'Where's Bones?' he directed the question to all the squints but Angela was the first to answer.

'She went up to her office. I think that this whole thing has been a bit too much for her. She's reliving these moments with you.' Angela spoke sympathetically.

Booth looked at Angela, almost for reassurance that going after her was the right thing. When she nodded, Booth excused himself and went up the stairs towards Brennan's office. As he got close, he swallowed hard when he heard the sound of her sobs.

'Bones?' he asked tentatively as he stuck his head inside her office. He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw the fevered motion of her hands trying to wipe away the tears.

'I'm fine.' She said it quickly. Almost as if she had ripped of a band aid. She was determined not to let him see her cry again. She got up from the couch and turned around to face him. He'd never believe her if she refused to look at him.

'No you're not. Look I'm so sorry for bringing up Zak.' He walked towards her as he spoke. She raised her hand.

'Booth it's not your fault. You can't control what you remember and what you don't, or even when you'll remember.'

'No, but I can't stand to think I've hurt you.'

'Booth I'm fully trained in martial arts. You don't need to protect me.' She said impatiently. She just wanted to be left alone. It would give her time to compartmentalise again, and it would all be easy again…yeah right!

'That has nothing to do with your feelings Bones. Use your heart.' He was insistent and she was shocked at how forcefully it had come out as he started to invade her personal space. Those words had stirred feelings too, 'Use your heart.' Hmm, he hadn't prompted her to do that since her father's trial. Had she really regressed to the emotionally barren woman that Booth had first met before he crashed through the walls around her heart like a bulldozer?

She let out a small cry, 'I can't Booth! Every time I do, someone comes along to take advantage, to take what they want from me! I can't leave myself emotionally vulnerable. I'd be unable to do my job!' She was shouting now but Booth wasn't backing down.

'You can, I've seen you do it even in these past two days.' He lowered his voice towards the end of the sentence. He didn't mean to get so aggressive. She wasn't done though and her volume remained the same.

'And look where it's got me! I opened myself up to people just like you told me to, and like always, the ones I love end up abandoning me, leaving just a hollow shell! I've nothing left to give Booth!' She looked away trying not to let the tears fall.

Booth was shocked. He hadn't realised that he'd hit such a deep running nerve. He decided to be gentle and just try and get her to calm down.

'You have so much to give. Look how much I've remembered in these few short days. I need you to help me remember it all. To remember you…all about you.' He brushed a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear. She looked at him then. She caught a glimpse of the old Booth and their eyes locked. They were on dangerous ground as they inched closer and Booth's fingers wound in her hair while his thumb stroked her cheek. She brought her hands up and they came to rest on his chest. She stared at her hands for a moment. What was she doing?! She chose that moment to look back into Booth's eyes. Their breathing accelerated and they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces. Brennan's shoulders tensed as Booth came within inches of her mouth, she feebly push against his chest to try and maintain some distance, but they both knew Booth wasn't going to stop. They both wanted, no needed this. Brennan tipped her head to one side and as Booth's lips made contact with hers, her eyes closed as did his. She gasped suddenly at the electricity flowing through their connection. Booth increased the pressure on her mouth and her arms automatically snaked around the back of his neck. Booth started to suck on her bottom lip while bringing his other hand to cup her other cheek and Brennan opened her mouth obediently. Her head was spinning at the new sensations Booth was exciting within her. Then Booth's tongue sort out hers. When it found it's target she moaned into his mouth as they wrestled backwards and forwards. They weren't close enough Brennan decided and pulled on his jacket with both hands. It was his turn to gasp.

**Flashback**

'I'm feeling puckish'

…

'Was that enough steamboats?'

…

'Thanks for the gum Bones.'

**End flashback**

His hands immediately fell from her face and he placed them on her hips and slowly pushed her away from him; giving her tongue one last suck before pulling away. Her eyes opened slowly and focused on him. She was flushed, and had never looked more beautiful, thought Booth.

'Was that enough steamboats?' He asked arching an eyebrow suggestively.

She suddenly seemed to come out of her trance and cleared her throat before nervously tucking another loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Umm, I need to err...go and see Angela about a case we were working on before your operation.'

Booth's face fell. So she was going to avoid him? He tried to follow her but his feet felt like lead as she breezed passed him leaving behind the scent of her perfume once more. He didn't know what he would say to her anyway. He needed to get out of here. He needed to think.

**Well there we are guys. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10 Remember Me

**Sorry for the delay. I've been ill and the muse was suffering as well but things are looking up. I'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. It should all be wrapped up within the next few chapters now. Enjoy! **

Booth walked out of Brennan's office quickly in search of her. What just happened? Why did she walk away from him? He spotted her on the platform.

'Hey Bones, what's wrong?' his voice raised slightly in annoyance. She was a real puzzle and he just couldn't figure her out.

'Booth I'm busy...and don't come any further or you'll set the alarm off.' She too showed signs of irritation but it seemed to be directed at herself more than him.

'Bones just talk to me.' Booth implored. His eyes searching for hers. She tensed and sighed before turning to face him slowly. The tension was tangible and all the other squints had stopped working to witness the exchange between the two partners.

'Maybe you shouldn't call me Bones until you've remembered everything. It's less...confusing.' She said it quietly almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted to voice that opinion. Booth's eyebrows shot up in shock and then came back down into a frown, 'Fine.' He said curtly and started walking towards the exit.

'Where are you going?' She called after him loudly with the worry evident in her voice.

'For a walk. I'll see you later.' He didn't even turn round. He wasn't going to stop for anyone. He needed to get some fresh air and to think. There must be some way to force his brain to remember; anything to take away the whirlwind of conflicting emotions going on inside him. If he could just remember the missing piece and remember what they had, he just might be able to make the right decision on whether or not to pursue this. He could feel their connection but he also kept replaying the kiss in his mind. The way she let him kiss her but then took control by grabbing his jacket to get them to mould together. 'Enough!' he told himself firmly and pushed himself to walk faster. Where he was going, he had no idea, his feet were in charge. He stopped when he got to the cemetery. 'Why am I here?' thought Booth with a confused expression on his face. He shrugged and decided to walk in. He subconsciously navigated through the rows of grave stones with no clue as to what invisible force was drawing him towards a stone at the end towards the trees. When he got there, Booth looked down and read, 'Edward 'Teddy' Parker'. Tears sprung to his eyes as the memory of his comrade came rushing back.

'I'm sorry Teddy.' Booth spoke quietly as he knelt down in front of the grave stone. He stared at it for a few moments before squeezing his eyes shut. He was transported back to Teddy's last night alive. Booth carried him for over a mile, his lungs burning with the effort, but nothing could have saved him. A stray tear fell from Booth's eyes as the painful memory fully came into view in his mind.

Then something strange happened. The memory shifted to a dark place. Booth's breathing accelerated as he recalled the feeling of being trapped. 'Where was he?' He thought to himself. Then Teddy came into view. 'Whoa, it must be some sort of dream.'

Booth saw himself trying to force the doors and Teddy was standing behind him making smart ass comments. 'No this couldn't be real. Teddy died years before on a battlefield.' Booth shook his head as if trying and clear his head of these inaccurate images.

Then he caught sight of the bomb. His brain fast forwarded until the first explosion when Booth ended up on the deck of a navy ship. 'What was I on?' Booth was very confused now, but new raw emotions came to the surface when he saw the injuries Teddy had sustained in the blast, and just like when he really died, Booth was trying to carry him to safety; and just like the last time it was too late. 'Why was his mind doing this to him?' Booth's tears were free flowing now. He couldn't cope with reliving this any longer. Just as he was about to open his eyes a new image came into view. Bones in a chopper imploring him to get on board. He had to run. He didn't have time to pick up Teddy before the rest of the ship blew. 'Teddy or Bones?' It took a nano second for Booth to make his choice and ran straight for the open door of the Apache and into her arms. She held on so tightly that he thought she was going to cause him to pass out, but he was holding her just as firmly. Some words echoed in his ear but he couldn't quite hear them, 'What? What is it?' Then as clear as a bell, 'Maybe that's why I'm hear. To get you to tell someone you love them.' It rang in his ears a few times. Booth stood up suddenly from his kneeling position and opened his eyes. He barely had a moment to process the meaning of those words before his brain went into overdrive and filled in every plausible gap that remained in his mind: the squints, all their cases, Parker, Max Keenan and Russ, but most of all her. He remembered every little smile, every time they bickered, all their 'guy hugs', the line, his death. He cringed when he got that far. Was that really why she was hiding from him? He didn't remember the line. She could have got him to fall in love with her all over again and he wouldn't have questioned it once.

The final piece to fall into place was their baby conversation. How he'd pleaded with her to let him be involved and then in his hospital bed before the operation when she'd told him that it didn't matter but that he wanted her to use his 'stuff' if he died. He smiled at this. The fear in her eyes told him then all he ever needed to know. She did love him and his emotional plea earlier in the day was enough to make her question the way this baby was going to be made.

'Thanks Teddy.' Said Booth aloud before walking briskly back to the lab. He had a bone to pick with Bones.

**Well that's all for now. A shorter one I know but I felt that it didn't need to be dragged out too much. What are your thoughts? R&R**


	11. Chapter 11 Daddy Knows Best

**Sorry for the delay I'm still not very well so I have an ailing muse. Thank you for all your get well soon wishes. Two more chapters to go. I will try and get them posted today.**

Brennan watched Booth turn around and storm out of the lab, her mouth hanging open slightly. She hadn't meant to be so firm with him but the inner turmoil was threatening to boil over and compartmentalising wasn't working. She took a deep breath and looked around the platform. There were three very stunned squints staring at her; waiting for her reaction.

'Haven't you all got work to do?' She spat out and stormed off the platform.

She couldn't deal with this right now. I need to think, she thought to herself. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she walked straight into Limbo. There she was in her own little cocoon and the trails of the outside world couldn't penetrate those walls. Angela could though. Brennan had just removed a tray when she heard soft footfalls behind her.

'Angela, I really don't want to talk right now.' She spoke forcefully and rolled her eyes as she spun round to face her. She was shocked to find her Dad standing in front of her.

'Dad... how did you get down here?' She tripped over her words still getting over the shock of seeing her Dad instead of Angela. She had prepared for Angela, but not Max.

'Hodgins gave me his pass.'

'He gave you his pass? Or did you 'borrow' it' She brought her hands up to do the air quotes, the suspicion evident in her voice.

'Pumpkin, you can't escape all your problems by absorbing yourself down here.' Her Dad spoke softly as he walked towards her. He knew that he was the only one who was allowed to invade her personal space; other than Booth.

Brennan huffed 'Dad, I'm not escaping anything. I'm just working, and by the way, don't you have a class?'

Max leant his head to one side studying his daughter. She was just as stubborn as her mother. A tear came to his eye as the memory of his wife surfaced. It had been a long time since he and Tempe had had a heart to heart. He knew that if he wanted anything out of his wife, kissing her senseless usually did the trick; that obviously wouldn't work here and Booth didn't remember their relationship even though the closeness was still evident. He was sure something happened up in her office. Tempe had come out flushed and flustered.

'Tempe, Booth will remember. You just need to be patient.'

'You think I'm down here because I can't handle Booth's condition?!' She was outraged. She prided herself on being able to cope with any situation no matter how distressing. Her best friend having amnesia was hardly the worst thing she'd ever had to cope with.

Max could see the tension rising in his daughter's shoulders and he moved in to hold her shoulders. He needed to make sure she couldn't run from him and look him straight in the eye.

'No. I think you're down here because you can't deal with his feelings for you or your feelings for him.' She tried to interrupt but Max kept talking. 'And because of something that happened in your office before you came downstairs like a bat out hell and pretended to do some work.' He raised his eyebrows, almost daring her to deny it.

Temperance Brennan wasn't often speechless, but today was one of those days. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before hanging her head in defeat. She didn't have the energy to fight her Dad on this one. She needed her best friend and he could only remember bits of her; that and the fact he'd kissed her. Her face flushed at the memory of his lips on hers. His taste. She licked her lips instinctively.

'Don't think I can't see you blushing.' Max spoke tenderly and forced her head up to look at him.

Brennan looked away again. She wasn't used to having these sorts of conversations with him; Angela maybe.

'I just...I'm so confused.' The sincerity of her statement tugged on Max's heart as he embraced her. Brennan wasn't one for showing emotion or physical displays of affection but she was still his baby and he was still going to threaten kill anyone who upset her. He was still surprised when she didn't try and throw him off. Clearly the whole situation with Booth had taken more of a toll on her than he originally thought.

Brennan's mind was going at 100 miles an hour. She didn't know how much she wanted to reveal to her Dad but then was acutely aware of the fact that she was in Limbo. Her safe place. Max broke her thought process as he pulled out of the hug.

'Tempe, Booth loves you. He looks at you the way I looked at your mother.' Brennan started to tear up at the mention of her Mum and she gave Max a watery smile.

'I love him.' Brennan nodded as she spoke and then gasped at how easily the revelation came tumbling out and she put her hand over her mouth almost willing the words to go back in. Max just smiled knowingly at her, 'See was that so hard?'

'I mean as a friend!' She said adamantly.

'Tempe you can try and take back what you just said as much as you want, but it won't change the facts.' Max leaned in and kissed Brennan's forehead tenderly. He was playing a little mind game with her now. He knew how important facts and evidence were to her. If he could make her relate her work to her personal life she just might be able to deal with the emotions rolling around inside her, which were clearly alien to her sensibilities. Max felt a twinge of guilt and sadness at that. His beautiful daughter had never loved anyone the way he loved Christine; until Booth came along and taught her that there was more than one kind of family.

Before Brennan could respond, Angela came bounding into Limbo.

'Sweetie, Booth's just come back. He's in your office and he doesn't look so good.' Concern written all over her face. Panic gripped Brennan. She wasn't about to lose him again. Their fight must have taken it's toll on his brain and now he'd overexerted himself. Max grabbed hold of Brennan's arm just as she was about to leave, 'Remember Pumpkin, just look at the facts.' Brennan looked round to check where Angela was. She didn't want to have to deal with her probing just yet. Not until she'd got it straight in her own head. When she realised Angela had long exited Limbo she turned and looked straight at Max and nodded. Max released his grip then, 'Come on. Let's go and see what he needs.' Max gave her a little push and Brennan walked ahead of him. Her heart racing at the thought that something could have gone wrong with his recovery.

Brennan took a deep breath before entering her office. She needed to remain impartial and if her head was filled with emotion she wouldn't be able to assess him objectively.

'Hey Bo...Bren.' Booth stopped himself as he remembered her words 'Maybe you shouldn't call me Bones until you've remembered everything.' They'd stung when she'd said them. Even though he had remembered he wasn't going to let her off that easy. He'd had enough of this dance and wanted to find out once and for all how she felt so he could remove that damn line. He'd formulated a plan on his way back to the lab: Get her home, somewhere she felt safe, probe about certain things and try to find out from her reactions whether his 'gut' was right – that she loved him too.

'Angela said you didn't feel well. What's wrong?' She asked as she sat down beside him on her couch. Booth inhaled and caught her perfume again. He shook himself from his reverie.

'Uh..my head hurts. I think I've had a bit of an overload. Do you mind if we go home?' It was almost the truth. He had had an overload – he'd remembered five missing years in about five minutes.

Brennan frowned but her expression softened when she thought about all the things he'd experienced today. It had been a long day for him and her come to think of it. It also hadn't escaped her attention that he'd called her apartment 'home'. She smiled to herself.

'Ok Booth, I'm just going to finish one last thing here and then we can go. Do you want to grab some food on the way home?'

'Sure B..Bren.' He stumbled again. God he hoped he didn't have to keep this up for long. He was desperate to call her Bones again. He'd missed it, and he was sure that she had too.

'Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes.' She stood up and left. She was sure something was different about Booth, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged and put it down to the conversation with her Dad. It had been the first time she'd admitted out loud how she felt. He had felt liberating to say it but also Earth shattering. She'd never said it to anyone as an adult. She wasn't going to expose herself to heartache though. He was the one who put the line there. She groaned inwardly, he wasn't even that Booth anymore. That thought made her freeze as the feelings resurfaced. The sense of complete loss. Pull yourself together Brennan! She scolded herself and went in the direction of Cam's office to let her know that she was leaving for the day.

There's definitely something different about him though. That thought lingered as she knocked on Cam's door.

**Hee hee another cliffhanger. Sorry Tempe4Booth. Next chapter is the last. Let me know what you think. Does it stink???**


	12. Chapter 12 I love you

**Ok guys final chapter. I hope you're not disappointed. You all seem to have been enjoying the story and are happy with characterisation so my muse is definitely pleased. Enjoy!**

Brennan opened the door to her apartment with Booth following closely behind, his arms full of take out boxes and bottles of beer. They'd stopped off at Wong Foos on the way home at Booth's request. Brennan had been shocked as he'd said it but Booth quickly explained it away as another random memory coming to the surface.

'I'll go and get the plates. Do you want a glass for your beer?' Brennan turned round to face Booth before going off in the direction of the kitchen.

'No I'm okay B...Bren.' Booth ground his teeth. Pretending to still have the amnesia was a lot harder than he'd originally thought. No matter though, he was going to probe her after dinner. He was determined to get to the truth, he just wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish his aim yet. He was sure that she loved him. He couldn't and wouldn't believe that she could kiss him like that and not mean it.

'Booth you OK? Do you need me to get your pills?' She had reappeared and he was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed.

'No I'm good Bones. I'm just hungry.' He gasped quietly when he realised his mistake. He looked at her to see if she'd noticed. She had. Her eyes bore into his almost pleading with him to show signs of remembering it all.

'Sorry Bren, habit.' He smiled sheepishly at her and hoped she'd let it go. She sat down quietly, visibly disappointed.

'It's alright Booth.' She sounded like it was anything other than OK. She leaned forward and grabbed one of the take out containers. Booth cringed inwardly. He hated this. She was clearly in pain and he was the cause of it.

Dinner was eaten quietly. Booth asked her general questions about work that day but he got one word answers. It wasn't until after he started on his second beer that he decided to put his albeit rough plan into action.

'So...are we never going to talk about the fact I kissed you today?' Brennan sat up as straight as a rod. She hadn't expected him to mention it so soon, especially so conspicuously.

'Umm...well, what is there to talk about?' She stumbled over her words and refused to look at him.

'Well, where do we go from here?'

'Booth I don't know what that means. We were both clearly emotionally drained and our inhibitions got the better of us. There's nothing else to say really.' She'd gone into scientist mode. Booth wasn't going to accept her damned logic now.

'Really? You don't think that there might be something between us considering that this isn't the first time we've kissed.' Booth was successfully keeping his emotions in check for now.

'Oh come on Booth that was so I could get the trailer for my Dad and Russ. I thought you'd remembered the whole story.' She said indignantly. She didn't like where this conversation was going. She was too vulnerable and Booth stood a good chance of bypassing all her walls tonight. She wasn't ready for that; not until she had all of him back, and even then she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready.

'I did but I think it's bullshit!' Booth was getting angry now.

Brennan recoiled. Shocked at his usual calm demeanour being overtaken by rage.

'What do you want me to say Booth?' she sighed tiredly.

'I want you to tell me the truth Temperance.' He had her attention then, her blue orbs boring into his. Even the new Booth didn't call her Temperance unless it was something vitally important.

'The truth is I...' she couldn't say I love you, not now. She'd be just a husk of a human being when he didn't return her feelings. Booth didn't want her that way she was sure of it.

'The truth is you're my best friend. I'm struggling to deal with your memory loss and it was comforting to be kissed by you.' She lied, quite convincingly she thought but Booth's blood boiled then.

'Why can't you just tell me the truth?!'

'I am telling you the truth Booth.' Her voice raised slightly in response to his outburst.

'No, you're telling me the same lie you tell yourself everyday because you're so afraid of letting me in.'

'What do you mean? You're already in. Why do you need to be in anymore? You already know more about me than anybody else I know; including me. Except you don't because you don't remember.' She said exasperatedly. She stood up and turned away from him. Booth followed her.

'I do know you better than anyone, but the one thing I don't know is how you feel about me. You must know by now that the line was a way to protect me against having to feel guilty if we were involved and you got hurt in the field?' He ran his hands through his hair nervously. The cat was out of the bag now and Brennan clearly noticed.

'The line? You remember don't you? All of it?' She spoke quietly and deliberately. She wanted to make sure she understood exactly what he was saying. Booth hung his head in shame but nodded.

'How long have you know?' Her voice was still level without giving away the amount of effort it was taking her not to explode in anger.

'Since I went out for my walk. I went to see Teddy in the cemetery. I remembered when you came to rescue me and then it all came flooding back.' His puppy dog eyes were in full use now, mixed in with shame.

Brennan was shocked at how quickly the rage built up inside her. She hadn't felt anger like this since Booth's fake funeral and he'd turned up smiling at her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She nodded a few times as if processing all the information. Then she lunged at him. He'd lied to her again. Booth was too quick and grabbed her fist.

'Whoa there Bones, calm down.'

'Calm down?!' She was incredulous. Was he actually suggesting she was overreacting? 'Booth you lied to me...again! And you expect me to act like nothing happened?!'

'Bones I did it so that I could find out whether you feel the same way I do?'

'And how is that exactly? Betrayed? Disappointed?' She swung at him again, and again he was ready. He reflected her fist and pulled her to him with his other hand. She tried to resist him and fought to get out of his embrace.

'No. Loved. I love you.' He looked straight at her then and when her eyes met his she was in no doubt he was in earnest. She stopped fighting and was speechless for the second time that day. She didn't know what to say to that. Booth began to speak again softly, 'I don't want to stifle you or conquer you. I want us to have the same approach to this as we do in our professional partnership. I want us to be true partners.'

Brennan was still lost for words. 'Come on reciprocate' she chided herself. 'Tell him you love him too', but she couldn't form the words and looked like a deer in headlights. Booth was staring at her willing her to respond but when one wasn't forthcoming his arms loosened around her and he turned to pick up his jacket and shook his head. He'd made the leap. He'd finally plucked up the courage to tell her the truth and she hadn't even answered him. He was about to walk past her when she put her hand on his arm to stop him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. He looked so dejected. Her hand came up to cup his face and she went up on tip toes to reach his lips. The spark on contact was evident, as it had been the previous times they'd kissed. They both closed their eyes and Booth threw his jacket in the general direction of the couch before his arms came up to rest on her back to get her closer to him. They both breathed in simultaneously and then Brennan licked at Booth's mouth begging entrance. He obliged and moaned when her tongue met his. They duelled backwards and forwards for a few seconds before she pulled back and looked at him. She owed Booth the truth. God knew she'd lied to herself long enough. Booth looked at her quizzically and she took a deep breath. 'I...I love you.' She let go of the breath she'd been holding and looked up at him expectantly. In return she got the biggest Charm Smile she'd seen from him yet. She smiled in return and they both leaned in and kissed, mouths open readily. Booth's hands tangled in Brennan's hair as her hands found the bottom of his T-shirt travelled up to his biceps where her fingers started to caress him softly. They both moaned at the sensation of skin on skin. A thought came to Booth then and he decided to push his luck. He pulled back from the kiss and Brennan frowned. She started to lean into him again when he bent down and swept her off her feet. She squealed in surprise but was smiling at him as her arms came to rest behind his head.

'Now about that baby Dr Brennan.' Booth raised his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and decide to play along. She put on a straight face and said innocently, 'What baby would that be Agent Booth?'

'The one we're about to make. You ready to break the laws of physics?' His voice dropped seductively. Brennan beamed, 'Anthropologically speak...' She didn't get to finish before Booth cut her off with a kiss and moved towards the direction of her bedroom. He didn't have a clue whether they were going to stand the test of time, but he did know that they'd both fight to stay together. The centre would hold...always.

**The End**

**There we go guys. I know they're a little out of character in this one but my romantic side wanted some fun. If you liked it, let me know. Press that little button. Thank you to all who left me feedback, you've made it worth the effort.**


End file.
